AyumixSasuke
by Chay-Cake
Summary: LEMON! A love/ prevy story for my friend, who loves Sasuke.  A collad with Mizuki-Chan Uchiha :DD   KakashixMiyako -Thats my obbession Miyako is me
1. First time inside

There I was in class. In our row it was Ayumi Takashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,  
>and Me,Miyako Kazue. We were all on the same team. Our teacher, Kakashi. I close my eyes and think back.<br>~Flash back~ "Haha!" Childhood Ino was laughing and running around with me and Sakura.  
>Sakura stands up and splashes me and so on."I remember how fun that was, when we were friends.<br>~The flashback moves to when they stopped being friends~ "Miyako!" Sakura and Ino can running towards me. " I like some one!" They shouted at once.  
>"I like someone too... who do ya'll like?" Then at once we all yelled: "Sasuke Uchiha!"<br>We gasped and looked at each other. "We can't be friends if you two are going to crush on MY future boyfriend!" Ino Explained. "YOUR future boyfriend? In your dreams!" Sakura said rolling her head.  
>I just walked off preteding to leave my liking of Sasuke behind...<br>I opened my eyes to discover my super gorgous teacher was face-to-face with me.  
>I blushed and looked away. He wispered in my ear "If you want good grades, keep you eyes on me." and went back to teaching.<br>My face turned blood red,I looked at him as he wrote. Kakashi continously made eye contact with me. I blushed and looked down.  
>The next day in class I was sitting down, drawing. Kakashi came up to me and stared down at me,<br>until i looked up. "Y-yes, Kakashi-Sensei?" I blushed and stared at him. "See me after class." I gulped as he stalked off.  
>Ayumi looked at me. "Don't worry, he couldn't punish you, you're one of his best students in here!"<br>Ayumi. She was diffrent. She was beautiful, funny, smart. The perfect girl for Sasuke. I just wish he would man up and ask her out! I shocked my self with that thought and smiles as I relized that my crush on Sasuke had completly dissappeared.I wanted to tell Ayumi. "Okay, Class. Tomarrow.  
>We will go in the woods and split into twos.<br>Pick your people now and one person from each group has to go with the teacher. and For my group,  
>The student with me will be..." I gulped,blushing hope and not hoping it would be me.<br>"Miyako Kazue!" Everyone laughed and then got paired off. Ayumi with Sasuke, like I wanted!  
>Sakura with Naruto. Naruto looked at me with longing eyes and sighs.<br>"Kakashi-Senesi, where are we going?" He looked behind at me. For an odd reason,  
>I was on his back. He put me down by a tree. He pushed me against the tree and kissed me passionatly.<br>I kissed back. Lettin every desire I had for him go into that kiss. His tounge exploring my mouth caused me to moan.  
>I did the same back, causing him to moan loudly. I gasped as he gripped my hair. His hands stroke my curves gentally.<br>Ayumi came out from behind the bushes." Kakashi-sensei, Miyako-Chan? what's this we have here?"  
>We split and stood next to each other, blushing.<br>"I was teaching her..to.."  
>Ayumi was tapping her foot "Yeah, you sure were teaching her to kiss!"<br>I looked at her, "Please, Ayumi-Chan. Don't say anything Please!"  
>Kakashi got on his knees " Please, I could get super fired and I don't want to loose her,<br>you guys or my job! Please!" He started to cry and punch the ground.  
>"Ayumi-Chan, Please." Ayumi sighed and nodded. "On One condition. You get me and Sasuke togeher."<br>With that, I took off to find Sasuke. Running right into him. "Have you seen Ayumi? I'm worried about her. I can't find her!" He panicked.  
>"Sasuke. Listen to me, she is on her way to us now. I want you to ask her to be yours when she get her. Okay?"<br>"I've been trying to! I just can't! I'm not brave enough." Ayumi came up behid me and smiled. "Hello Sasu-Chan~"  
>Sasuke pulled Ayumi into a passionate french kiss. Ayumi blushed and kissed back, her knees growing weak due to plesure.<br>Sasuke wispered in her ear when he came out for breath "Be mine forever"  
>Ayumi kissed him in approval. Smiling, Miyako made her way to Kakashi, who was standing with Naruto and Sakura.<br>"Oh. Hey guys" Miyako smiled. Naruto smiled brightly at Miyako. " Hey Miyo-Chan~" Naruto swooned.  
>Sakura shot a look of anger at me. She still wasn't over it. "Well Let's go get Ayumi and Sasuke." Kakashi smiled and started walking.<br>He longed to be alone with her. To hug her, to carress her body. Naruto stared into my distant eyes. " Sasuke~" We heard Ayumi moan.  
>"Oh my god!" Sasuke shouted we were hiding in the bushes, to see what was going on. I noticed the two naked bodies slamming into each other and blushed.<br>"Om my!"I wispered. Sasuke had Ayumi upside down as he licked her wet pussy. She was moaning as she was giving him a blowjob upside down.  
>He had flipped her back over and was holding her up. Slamming her body into his quickly and roughly. We were all suprised that Sakura just sat there.<br>"SASUKE!" She yelled as the both came.

This story was made for my Dear Mizuki-Chan Uchiha~ I'm a perv. I know but hey, aren't we all? This is a lemmoonnn~ 


	2. Caught in the act!

Stoy ideas for Ch.2 of B.B-  
>sad stuff- Madame Red dies, Ayumi almost dies, Miyako falls terriably ill. Sebastian get Sebbynapped by a band of wild gypsies. Lizzy is in the story-Saddest thingD:<p>Good Stuff-Grelle gets a new crush and is just Sebby's friend, Ayumi and Miyako get better,<br>Miyako and Ayumi book a gig at a very popular sweets cafe and Ceil actually comesXD(Prolly for sweets)

Story ideas for Ch.2 of Ouran-  
>Sad things- Kyouya leaves for a little, Ayumi get VERY ill, Tamaki and Miyako get in a fight,The twins fight over Ayumi.<br>Good things: The twins still fight over you, Kyouya comes back, Tamaki and Miyako make up

Story Ideas for Naruto Ch.2-  
>Sad things- Ayumi and Sasuke get in a fight, Kakashi and Miyako get in a fight, Sakura tries to slut up Sasuke, that one chick who has a thinkg for Kakashe tries slut him up Good things- All fights are fixxed Ayumi and Miyako almost kill the girls.<br> 


End file.
